<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Minutes by Redbirdblackdog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448300">Two Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog'>Redbirdblackdog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yes Married People Still Fuck [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, I’m a fucking adult,” Arya replies. </p><p>Sansa smiles smugly at her and counters. “So you want to hear about me and Sandor’s sexual exploits?” </p><p>Arya huffs. “You guys have three kids, you probably only fuck once a week anyway.” She raises her eyebrows and sets her chin like she’s won the argument. “In the dark.” </p><p>Margery laughs and laughs spilling her drink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane &amp; Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yes Married People Still Fuck [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh,” Margaery  sighs. “All the men are talking football. Something about a corner person? Bronny is impossible he won’t even look at me. They are a lost cause.” </p><p>“It’s a cornerback,” Sansa pipes up. “Sandor played cornerback in college, he is convinced its a undervalued position.” She shrugs and takes a sip of her drink. </p><p>“So he played defense, that doesn’t really surprise me,” Arya answers. </p><p>“Well yes and no,” Sansa corrects. “Sandor played both cornerback and strong safety, both ways... defense and offense. He was always on the field. That man has STAMINA!” She looks at Sandor and bites her lip. </p><p>“Stamina? Shit Sansa. Eww! Why the fuck do you have to say those things?” Arya whines then makes a motion like she’s gagging herself. </p><p>“He is cut too and soooo big,” Margaery  says ignoring Arya. “I love my Bronny... but your man is huge,” Margery holds her hands out 12 inches apart. </p><p>Arya is now making gagging noises. </p><p>Sansa smacks Margaery  on the shoulder, “we don’t talk like that.” </p><p>Margaery  furrows her brows at Sansa suspiciously, “yes we do.” </p><p>“No we don’t,” Sansa corrects motioning her head toward Arya. </p><p>“She’s an adult,” Margaery  says rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m a fucking adult,” Arya replies. </p><p>Sansa smiles smugly at her and counters. “So you want to hear about me and Sandor’s sexual exploits?” </p><p>Arya huffs. “You guys have three kids, you probably only fuck once a week anyway.” She raises her eyebrows and sets her chin like she’s won the argument. “In the dark.” </p><p>Margaery laughs and laughs spilling her drink.  </p><p>Sansa smiling, “once a week? Is that really what you think? That’s such a cop out, married with children doesn’t mean no sex. How do you think we got those kids... please,” Sansa pronouncing the ‘E’ on please with extra emphasis and rolls her eyes. </p><p>“Prove it,” Arya says tapping her finger into Sansa’s chest. </p><p>Sansa scoffs, “how am I supposed to do that?” Her hands are on her hips and she purses her lips while glaring at Arya. </p><p>Arya scowls back. </p><p>“Hey,” Margaery  interjects grinning devilishly. “The men folk are deep in sports conversation... they wouldn’t notice a meteor crashing into the house. </p><p>“So?” Arya questions. </p><p>“We give her like five minutes to distract Sandor into a rendezvous.” Margaery offers. “What do you think?” </p><p>“Sounds fair,” Arya says challenging Sansa. </p><p>“Five minutes,” Sansa laughs. “I can do that in two.” </p><p>“Sure you can,” Arya mocks rolling her eyes. </p><p>“What do I get?” Sansa asks. </p><p>“To get fucked,” Arya snaps back sticking her tongue out. </p><p>“I get that anyway... that’s the point.” Sansa answers back. </p><p>Margaery raises her eyebrows in challenge to Arya. </p><p>“Friday night you keep the kids overnight,” Sansa proposes smiling with challenge. </p><p>“You can’t do it,” Arya answers back. “You do it in two minutes and I’ll watch them Friday and Saturday... all fucking day.” </p><p>“Deal,” Sansa says. </p><p>“You’re going down.” Arya taunts.</p><p>“Maybe?” Sansa smirks back. </p><p>“Hey, you can’t just offer to blow him,” Arya growls. </p><p>“No problem,” Sansa says sweetly. “I’ll save that for later.” </p><p>Arya grimaces. </p><p>“Don’t scowl at me, you want to be a big girl and be in on the sex talk.” Sansa combs her fingers through her hair. “Ready?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Arya answers. “I’ll start the timer.” </p><p>“Oh, this will just take a minute.” Sansa answers. </p><p>Sansa walks over to the group of men a little extra sway to her hips. She places one hand on Sandor’s shoulder, she lifts onto her toes whispering. Sansa then licks his earlobe. Then she turns and starts to walk slowly back toward Arya, smiling. </p><p>Arya grins, “Give up-?” Then abruptly stops talking.</p><p>Sansa has a knowing smile on her face. Sandor is frozen one hand in the air like he was explaining something adamantly and slowly turns his head. The group of men there all look confused. He turns on his heel and using long strides he quickly closing the distance to Sansa.  He’s right behind her and drops his shoulder scooping her up and over his shoulder. Sandor turns his head and gives her jean-clad bum a half bite causing Sansa to giggle and smack his backside. Arya looks horrified. Sandor pats Sansa’s bum twice then points at Arya. </p><p>“Runt watch the kids...” Sandor smiles. “This might take a bit.” </p><p>He walks past her and she turns to see Sansa give her a upside-down I told you so look making ‘L’ with her finger and thumb on her forehead. </p><p>“What do you think she said?” Arya asks absently. </p><p>“Oh honey,” Margaery smiles. “She likely just asked for some cock.” </p><p>Arya nearly chokes on her own spit. </p><p>Bronn jogs up to Margaery, “what happened to Sandor? He just stoped talking mid sentence and left.” </p><p>Margaery laughs. Arya is trying not to lose her lunch. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was tiny but I saw prompt week posted for a different pairing and figured what the heck!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>